Into the World Again
by FreakyTweakyBleu
Summary: Kana Takanashi is an adverage girl who's father is eccentric. But when one day leads to her falling into a pond, and coming out in another world, her life gets more complicated. InuYasha spin-off, different characters, and story-plot.


**Author's comment: **This is a spin-off from InuYasha. None of the original characters are in this. All of these characters are created by me, so is the plot. But original story/concept belongs to whoever created InuYasha. Hope you all enjoy this little thing.

Will update this as regular and quick as I can. 

* * *

**C****hapter One**

**The Small Pond**

The day droned on and on as Kana tried to listen to her Sensei. It wasn't that she couldn't understand what he was saying, but she hadn't slept a wink the night before, and she was exhausted. More so, than normal. What she heard was complete nonsense, words jumbled together to make it so incomprehensible, it was like listening to a duck. Which gave a very comical feel to the already unfocused atmosphere. Leaning forward over her desk, elbows sitting on the surface, and face resting on her hands, she watched her Sensei. Eyes drooping, she tried to read what he had written on the blackboard.

"Kana," hissed Naoko sitting beside her, nudging her ribs with her elbow. "Stay awake!"

Kana stirred and looked over at her tall, spontaneous friend. But she still couldn't focus enough to hear the lecture. She barely heard the bell ring after class was over. Like a robot, she got out of her chair and began to slowly stuff her books into her bag. Why does her father have to take her on silly excursions at midnight? Trying to find some stupid shrine that he must catalog into his diaries, he went in search for it every night. It was really ridiculous.

Once she had her shoes on, she left the high school, and began her slow trek to her apartment she shared with her dad. If he kept her up late again this night, she may tie him up in a closet and leave him there until morning came.

"Why does he have to be so…vigorous in his work?" she asked the sky, but as usual, no answer came to ease her thoughts.

At least school break was nearly on her, but that meant finals. And she didn't know if she could finish them without failing. Turning onto the small pathway that lead to a bridge that went over a relatively quaint pond, she let her shoulders slump. Feet dragging, she sat herself down on the bench before the bridge, every muscle in her body crying for rest.

Looking to the pond that held gold and white Koi fish that swam around, as if they were almost dancing, at the water's surface, she felt her eyes close. It couldn't hurt, at this peaceful pond, to take a little nap. She wasn't expected at home until later, so she could rest a bit…

Once her eyes closed, she awoke to a new world concocted entirely of her own desires and fears. Vibrant colors swirled before her eyes, with dark shadowy creatures just behind, as if silently haunting her dreams. The pictures didn't make sense, and were just a mass of memories and colors, until the dream shifted. Now she was alone in a forest, walking along a regularly beaten path, the place completely foreign to her. She continued to walk as if she had somewhere to go that was important. But Kana had no clue where she was going. It was as if her body was taking her someplace only it knew of, and her brain and memories were just along for the ride.

She came to a clearing, where a camp fire was lit and several large men stood around it, talking in loud, deep voices. Their clothes were oddly old-fashioned, as if they belonged to a renaissance fair about Samurais or past emperors. At their hips glinted swords, hands already resting upon the hilts, ready for an attack. The closer she got to the men, the more she screamed at her body to stop. She didn't want to have these men notice her. There was no evidence of them being nice, gentle men. But her body ignored her silent pleas, and kept up its walk towards the fire, and the men.

One man, the fattest and ugliest of the seven men, proudly tossed a boar near the fire, proclaiming to the others, "I have killed this here pig. Let us feast! Then we can talk about this demon problem."

The others responded with various forms of "Aye", except one, who was the only one that Kana had not clearly been able to see. He kept to the shadows, and now his young, deep voice came forth, quieting the others.

"Go ahead and eat the pig." he said, voice cold and quite chilling, despite that it probably came from someone no older than twenty. "The demons will wait in the forest, until you're finished."

"Shut it, Maki!" said one, bald, sickly thin man. His clothes tattered, and his sword old, and nearly rusty. "We don't want to hear your silly ghost stories."

Most of the others laughed with him, but the leader who had just offered the boar, hesitated, looking to this Maki person.

"What are you saying? That the slain demons will revive?"

"No." the young man replied. "But you're mistaken to believe that that was the last of them."

Kana stared at them in disbelief. Now that she had grown accustomed to being invisible to them, she now listened to the discussion with wary ears. Demons? Why were they talking about demons?

"Please don't flatter us with your riddles, Maki." snapped another man, standing up to face the speaker, hand already reaching for his sword.

"You would do well not to do that," the young man said, face still hidden. "Fighting amongst yourselves will result in nothing but violence."

"And fodder for the demons?" chimed in the bald man, sarcastically. "I've had enough out of you. There's been nothing but talk about demons since you joined our group. You're just some crazed boy from a village that had been massacred by whatever you think walks this world."

So quick and sudden, that it had been near invisible to Kana's eyes, the young man stood up and grabbed the thin man by the scruff of his shirt. Holding him only inches off the ground, he showed how tall and strong he really was.

"Don't ever insult my village." he growled, and he finally let the man go. Turning away from the other men, he began to walk away. "Don't think just because one evil was taken care years ago, that it is gone entirely. Some unforeseen foe has come from the shadows, and you idiots are ignoring it as if it is a mere fly. Be forewarned." And he melted into the darkness, leaving the rest of the men to stare at were he disappeared, dumbfounded.

Kana suddenly woke up, jumping off the bench so fast, her head spun. What the heck was that? She had never before in her life dreamt of a world where everyone dressed as if they were born hundreds of years ago. Her heart pounding, she looked around at her surroundings.

It was nearly dark, meaning she had slept longer than she had anticipated. Regulating her heart-rate, she sat back down on the bench. She was going to be in for it. Her father was expecting her right about now, and she was still about twenty minutes away. Why did she have to take a nap? Turning to her bag, to get her phone out and call her father, she heard a noise that made her freeze.

Looking around, she saw nothing, but the hair on her arms stood on end. Standing up, she listened for anything else. What she heard next made her jump.

A loud crash and a feral snarl, which did not belong in a suburban neighborhood, came from the pathway that lead back to the high school. Jumping, and not thinking, she hurriedly grabbed her bag, and dashed to the little red bridge. Instead, she tripped over a loose board, and fell over the rail on one side and splashed into the water.

Bubbles swirling around her, she immediately tried to swim out. But instead, she just kept going up and up, the surface seeming to never get closer. What in the world was going on? She was never a good swimmer, and now the proof of how bad she was started to show. Her lungs were burning, ready to rid themselves of the carbon dioxide, but she couldn't breath out or in, without drowning. Arms starting to ache and legs cramping up, she was just about to tire completely, when her head finally broke the surface.

Gasping for air, she struggled out of the water, and fell to the bank, exhausted.

Staring at the sky, she frowned. Were there trees before? Rolling to her side, she looked around, hazel eyes wide. All around her was nothing but wilderness. Trees and bushes surrounded the small pond she sat near, unevenly. She wasn't in a suburban area anymore, but in a densely grown forest that belonged on a postcard. Where was she?

Getting to her feet, she grabbed her now soaked bag, and began to trudge to a pathway she could faintly see. Following it, she quickly came to a village. But it wasn't populated anymore. The buildings and houses were burnt to the ground, only charred pieces of wood poked out of the long grass here and there. Wind carried the scent of an ancient fre as it blew through the village, making Kana shiver. What had happened to this village?

Climbing down the pathway, which had turned into a jagged, rocky step-like ladder, and was very near impossible to maneuver, she began her decent down a small mountain side. She slipped down the last couple of feet, and landed with a thud on the soft, grassy ground, below. Straightening her uniform, she looked about her in curiosity. This was eerily similar to her dream, but she ignored that thought, and walked on towards the village.

Walking amongst the burnt timbers and pieces of wood, she felt an everlasting sorrow that filled the place like water filling a cup. Bending down, she found a burnt pitch-fork, and upon picking up, a skull fell out of the long grass. Crying out in surprise, she jumped away from it, staring at it as if the thing would spout legs and the eyes would begin to glow. Dropping the burnt tool, she continued on, minding the skull that seemed to laugh at her as she passed by it. Finding a particularly large piece of charred wood, she sat beside it, laying her bag across her lap. Where was she, and how did she get here?

She was paying more attention to her thoughts, when something suddenly attacked her. Colliding against her body, it tumbled with her for a few feet, until she ended up on the ground, and whatever, whoever, it was, on top. Huffing out a bunch of air, from hitting the ground so hard, she gazed up into the icy blue eyes of her attacker.

It was a boy. With long white hair and pale skin. Dressed in a black kimono, with a red sash, he glared at her, holding her pinned to the ground with his hands. She was about to scream, when he suddenly covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed, leaning low over her, and gazing across the grass, towards something she couldn't see. "Keep quiet."

And why should she keep quite while he just sat there on top of her like some rapist? She kicked and struggled underneath him, but he held fast, and didn't move. Only after about five minutes, did he let her go, crawling away, to sit beside her.

Sitting up, Kana glared at him. "Why the hell did you do that?" she demanded, her hazel eyes furious.

The boy, probably no older than she was, just gazed at her, not saying word.

Kana folded her arms, glancing at him. He wasn't like any body she had ever seen. He was fairly cute, too. Must her girlish insincts kick in so quickly?

"Oi!" he suddenly growled, lowering his head to glare at her. "Why are you here?"

Eh? "Why am I here? I have no clue!" she snapped, not really knowing why he would ask such a confusing question. "Why did you attack me?"

"There was a demon nearby." he said, matter-of-factly. "I could smell him."

Kana stared at him. Then she laughed. "Yeah, right. Smell him? Demons don't exist."

"Yeah, they do."

"No, they don't."

"You're a girl, you wouldn't know of these things." he said, then he blinked in surprise.

"Because I'm a girl? What are you sexist or something?" she demanded, quickly standing up to look down on him angrily. "What does a demon have to do with my being a girl?"

"Get down!" he said, grabbing her skirt and pulling her down to the ground. "If you don't take me seriously, you're going to end up as a demon's dinner."

Kana pouted, "Fine. This is probably some ridiculous dream I'm having."

"It isn't a dream."

"Whatever."

The boy looked at her, suddenly curious. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kana Takanashi." she replied, unable to keep from answering. "Who are you?"

"My name is Inuko."

"Inuko?"

He ignored her, and got to his feet. "This is bad." he muttered, then without warning, he grabbed her about the waist, and began to carry her off into the nearby forest. Not before quickly grabbing her bag, of course. It was hard not to include the insignificant thing, with Kana screaming at the top of her lungs "Don't forget my damn bag!". The poor boy had no idea why such a tiny thing would be so important. It was just a bag, right? Those things were easily replacable. Once they were quite a ways in the wood, he dumped her on the ground, and threw her the bag.

"There. We should be somewhat safe." he breathed, looking back the way they had come.

"From what?" she demanded, looking up at him, appearing like a ruffled chicken on a bad feather-day.

"Are you hard of hearing? I told you, demons." Inuko said, looking at her oddly. "They will eat you if you don't shut your damn trap!"

Kana folded her arms, and glared at him. Fine, she'd keep quiet. But once the invisible, so called danger was gone, she'd make him wish he'd left her for demon-chow. Who was he to pick her up like some potato-sack and toss her around as if she had no bones. And why the hell did he keep saying demons?

* * *

**After Author's Comment: **I'm so sorry if some of it is a bit sudden. I'm a bit tired, but I just had to have this written down.

Anyway, from my knowledge, Inuko means "dog child". And I'm pretty sure you guys can guess why.


End file.
